Absorbent articles, such as diapers for infants and adults, sanitary napkins, adult incontinence briefs and bed protectors, are well known within the art and used widely. The main purpose of such absorbent articles is normally to absorb, retain and isolate body wastes, i.e., urine, feces, or blood.
Some users are bedridden and laying down in bed for considerable long periods and only getting up from bed for short moments. Other users are in bed during nights and while resting and up out of bed during longer periods. Commonly for them is that when they are lying down in the bed there is a need for protecting the sheets from body liquids and hence a bed protector is used. However, when the user is going up from bed for eating or other activities there is also a need for protecting the cloths of the user from body wastes. Therefore, the care taker/nursing personnel are putting a diaper on the user, when the user is getting up from bed. In such a case, it is necessary to ensure to have both a bed protector and a diaper stored and ready to hand. This requires a storage space for both of the products but also a good planning work. The activity of bringing a diaper and putting on a diaper on a user is also time-consuming for the care taker/nursing personnel.